Promesas
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Y cuando él le besó, algo se rompió. Pero no, él sabía que no era su promesa.
1. Nuestra promesa

_Pio, pio._

— Estúpido Hungría, en fin, ya encontraré maneras más awesomes de conseguir Bruzenland — comentó al viento el pequeño peliblanco que caminaba sujetando su cabeza adolorida, donde una marca rojiza resaltaba, anunciando el hecho de que otra vez había sido agredido por el _chico_ húngaro.

El día era excelente, el sol alumbraba en el perfecto firmamento azul, una de esas mañanas que te infunden una deliciosa energía por todo el cuerpo incapaz de solamente ignorarla y aprovecharla en todo su esplendor.

"Debo ser tan awesome que todo brilla por mí" — pensó el pequeño regocijándose en su propia soberbia.

De pronto el amortiguado arrullo de pequeños jadeos llamó su atención y llevó su vista rubí al lugar de donde provenían. A la lejanía del campo pudo distinguir a un pequeño niño de melena morena, empuñando entre sus manitas una pesada espada y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su propio cuerpo para lograr levantarla.

Decidió acercarse y ver el divertido espectáculo del vano intento del menor. Llegó sin ser advertido a pocos metros de él y se sentó en el prado sin que el otro se percatara de su presencia todavía. Colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en sus palmas, apoyándose para ver de cerca la escena.

Mientras tanto el otro pequeño se mantenía concentrado en su tarea, jadeó acalorado por el esfuerzo, entrecerró sus ojos y tomó aire infundiéndose fuerza, creyendo que con el nuevo halo lograría completar su tarea, acción con la que el otro se sonrió divertido, sus manos se aferraron con tenacidad al mango del arma justo en el instante que intentaba volver a levantar. Sin embargo la punta solo se elevó unos centímetros volviendo a caer inevitablemente sobre la tierra, sin éxito para el menor.

Gilbert se sonrió e intentó por todos los medios no reírse para no advertir su presencia, sin embargo, todas sus ganas de reír se esfumaron justo en el momento en que vio la espalda del niño temblar y le escuchó sollozar.

— ¿Por qué no puedo? — murmuró gimiendo con impotencia. Gilbert calló.

Lo vio llevar su manita y limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que, a pesar de que no vio, seguramente habían recorrido sus mejillas.

Volvió a hacer otro intento, como el anterior, sin éxito y entonces su semblante recayó aún más.

— ¿Por qué quieres lograrlo con tanto ahínco? — solicitó Gilbert por fin y vio al menor sobresaltarse ante su voz. El pequeño se giró lentamente y Prusia observó la sorpresa en los ojitos azules al tiempo que su rostro iba adquiriendo una expresión aún más atónita y que un vergonzoso sonrojo cubría sus facciones.

Gilbert no pudo menos que pensar en lo tierno que se veía.

— ¿D-Desde c-cuándo estás allí…? — musitó atravesadamente el menor.

— No mucho ¿Desde cuándo estás tú haciendo eso? — interrogó. El otro bajó la mirada dudando ante su respuesta y el sonrojo se intensificó — tus manos, están heridas de tanto esfuerzo — dijo Prusia intuyendo la respuesta.

El pequeño país de Austria se encogió ante el hecho de ser descubierto sin tener argumentos para rebatir la respuesta del peliblanco. El silencio inundó el momento y una suave brisa fue el único murmullo que se escuchó entre la escena moviendo con delicadeza el suave pastizal y las copas de los árboles.

— ¿Por qué no vienes? Estás cansado ¿no? — Sugirió Gilbert y se tumbó de espaldas al prado, sonriendo ante la belleza del día. Cerró sus ojos un momento para dejarse envolver por el dulce aroma del ambiente y entonces escuchó la timidez en los pasos que se aproximaban hasta su lado, su sonrisa adornó con más firmeza su rostro cuando intuyó el hecho de que el pequeño ya se encontraba sentado a su costado. Abrió sus ojos para confirmar sus suposiciones.

La espada descansaba inamovible en el mismo lugar donde se había intentado levantar. El pequeño se encontraba sentado a su lado, envolviendo sus rodillas entre sus brazos y su rostro levemente oculto entre ellas, mirando con temor la espada todavía. Prusia se incorporó nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — volvió a interrogar y el pequeño no le contesto. Gilbert se irritó y bufó por lo bajo.

Gilbird se acercó a su dueño y el pajarillo captó la atención del pequeño austriaco. Gilbert lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó al otro, la levedad de un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su pálido rostro y tomó al pajarillo que sacudió sus plumitas quedando aún más esponjosillo, gesto que dibujó una delicada sonrisa en los labios del menor.

— Creo que te he visto antes — comentó Prusia mirando al otro, Roderich le prestó atención — Probablemente también eres un país — recibió una tímida asentida en respuesta — Me llamo Gilbert Weillschmidt, soy el Reino de Prusia — anunció con fuerza, golpeando su pecho con orgullo y el menor ladeó la cabeza como si nunca hubiese escuchado ese nombre — Bueno, aún no soy reconocido pero algún día lo seré — justificó y una pequeña risilla se le escapó al pequeño austriaco, a lo que Gilbert bufó entrecerrando los ojos con ese rostro de 'No lo dije para que te rieras'.

El moreno miró con ternura al pajarillo y su rostro adquirió más confianza y seguridad.

— Me llamo Roderich Edelstein, soy el Reino de Austria — comentó y Gilbert agradeció el hecho de que el otro ya no estaba tan cohibido.

— ¿Acabas de nacer? —

— Algo así. Mi gente quiere una nación poderosa y tienen toda su confianza puesta en mí — argumentó mirando al pajarillo entre sus manos — Se supone que soy una nación que ha nacido para pelear pero… — a medida que hablaba su voz se iba haciendo más débil y aquella frase terminó inconclusa con la vista posada en la espada durmiente.

Gilbert siguió la vista del otro hasta posarla en el mismo objeto. Después de un momento volvió su vista a Roderich.

— Yo también soy una nación que nació para pelear — concordó y Roderich lo miró — Sé que es difícil. Algunas batallas se pierden y otras más se ganan, simplemente hay que dar todo de sí y entrenar mucho, muchísimo — sugirió empuñando su mano, dándole ánimos al otro.

— Pero yo nunca he ganado ni una — decayó nuevamente — Y Vash siempre tiene que ir a buscarme cuando Hungría me derrota — admitió mirando al suelo con tristeza.

— ¡Hungría! — Soltó el nombre que si fuese una blasfemia — ¿Has peleado con ese tipo? — Preguntó tomando a Roderich por los brazos como si fuese increíble, el pequeño asintió sobresaltado — ¡Es asombroso que todavía estés con vida! ¡Ese tipo es de lo peor! ¡Él me hizo esto! — Le dijo y le señaló el golpe rojizo en su frente — Es imposible ganarle, su fuerza no es de este mundo — agregó y Roderich sonrió. Había conocido a alguien con quien concordaba en varias cosas.

Tomó el rostro del prusiano, que seguía maldiciendo al húngaro y ante la sorpresa de este depositó un suave beso en el lugar adolorido. Si bien Roderich se había sonrojado mucho en un principio, el rostro de Gilbert se llevaba el premio, puesto que se había puesto más rojo que un tomate.

— Espero que te cures. Cuando Vash va a rescatarme cura mis heridas, pero ahora no tengo nada con lo que curarte, así que solo puedo hacer eso para que duela menos — dijo y Prusia no salía de su estupefacción — ¿Sabes? Vash nunca quiere ayudarme a pelear porque él es del tipo de países que nacen para llevar una vida tranquila. Pero tú y yo nacimos para pelear, deberíamos aliarnos y derrotar a Hungría — sugirió sonriéndole — Y si perdemos entonces podemos ayudarnos a volver entre los dos — agregó como una posibilidad más obvia que el que pudieran ganarle a Hungría.

— Si yo pierdo ¿volverías por mí? —

— Claro. Pero tú también tienes que volver por mí si yo también pierdo — le pidió. Y Gilbert, quien acababa de espabilar, ya estaba volviendo a sonrojarse por tales palabras. Lo cierto es, que nunca nadie había vuelto por él cuando el húngaro lo dejaba mal parado. Asintió y Roderich sonrió con más confianza — Cuida de mí por favor y nunca me dejes solo — terminó por agregar.

Gilbert levantó su dedo meñique y el pequeño austriaco lo miró con duda.

— Nunca lo haré — Aseguró. Roderich juntó su dedo con el de Prusia sellando su promesa — ¡Bien! —Gilbert se levantó y el otro le miró aún descansando en la grama — ¡Si vamos a derrotar a Hungría tenemos que entrenar! ¡Prepárate, porque Ore-sama te enseñará a usar la espada! —

Los ojos del austriaco se iluminaron y asintió enérgicamente. Prusia le tendió una mano que él tomó para levantarse y, juntos, caminaron hacia la espada que hasta ese momento no había podido ser levantada.

* * *

Esta es mi despedida. Espero puedan acompañarme en esta última historia que escribiré para mis lindos niños Roderich y Gilbert. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que han tenido el cariño de mandar! Se los agradesco bastante. Es hora de cerrar con broche de oro, acompañenme a lo largo de este, el último fic de KagomeKrizz.

Gracias por todo.


	2. Cumpliendo promesas

— ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez nos ha derrotado! — Murmuró Gilbert en el suelo con Roderich tumbado a su lado — ¿Estás bien, Rodie? — preguntó moviendo el brazo del menor herido a su costado.

— S-sí — articuló con dificultad — seguramente pronto somos capaces de derrotarlo. Hoy he visto que le ha costado más trabajo pelear contra nosotros — argumentó positivamente.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Entonces solo hay que entrenar más! — Concordó y Roderich sonrió — ¡Levanta Rodie! ¡Entre más pronto comencemos más pronto tendremos a Hungría suplicando por piedad! — exclamó enérgicamente, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde.

— He, he, he — rió el pequeño austriaco — Admiro tu fortaleza Prusia. Pero no puedo levantarme y seguirte ahora, discúlpame — murmuró. Gilbert lo miró detenidamente y entonces sin preguntar o esperar respuesta de Roderich lo subió a su espalda como él le había dicho que Suiza solía hacerlo — Tú también estás herido — objetó Roderich sin mucha fuerza.

— Prometí que no te dejaría solo ¿Lo olvidas? — respondió comenzando a caminar.

— Gracias —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿En la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano? —

— Como país se me ha otorgado un gran cargo. Al menos es lo que me han dicho. No sé si podré cumplirlo — comentó mirando al pajarillo entre sus manos, recordando aquella escena, en ese momento, cuando se conocieron — Ni siquiera hemos podido ganarle a Hungría —

— Falta poco. Él últimamente actúa raro —

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos intentado esto Prusia? — Le sonrió.

— Perdí la cuenta. Qué importa. Pronto le ganaremos Roderich ¡Fue una promesa! —

— Y siempre has cumplido tus promesas hasta ahora — Dijo el austriaco, tanto para él como para Prusia, lleno de felicidad por la tan larga amistad que habían cultivado. Ni siquiera con el Suizo. Cuando pensó que su amistad con Vash realmente sería duradera, jamás pensó lo frágil que podían ser las cosas, lo fácil con la que su amistad se rompería.

No era su culpa que sus superiores comenzaran a tratarlo como si fuese parte de su casa. Vash no comprendía eso y ni siquiera le permitió dar explicaciones ¿Qué clase de buen amigo se aleja sin pedir una razón justa y precisa a la cara del otro? Bueno, Vash siempre había sido así. Qué importaba ya.

— ¿Hegemonía, eh? — la palabra lo sacó de su ensoñamiento y volvió su vista al prusiano.

— Algo así. No quisiera que se oiga tan totalitario — murmuró — La casa de Sacro Imperio Romano es grande, muchos países viviremos con él y él es apenas un niño… que no puede crecer, por alguna razón — hizo una pausa — Para asegurar su existencia sus superiores le han pedido a los míos que me haga cargo de la hegemonía, se supone que debo mantener unidos a todos… pero para eso tengo que ser fuerte y no sé si lograré hacerlo —

— Estaré a tu lado siempre ¿lo olvidas? ¡Seguro lo lograrás con ayuda de Ore-sama! — le aseguró con esa mirada llena de confianza que Roderich ya conocía bastante bien.

De alguna manera, saber que Prusia estaría con él le infundió una profunda tranquilidad, el prusiano siempre había cumplido sus promesas, era una de sus virtudes.

— Sólo prométeme… — comenzó y el austriaco le prestó atención — Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí cuando estés allá arriba — argumentó refiriéndose a su cargo. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando la frase fue dicha, en el cual Roderich sólo se dedicó a mirar a su compañero, pero pronto su facción cambió a una de comprensión y asintió.

— Jamás lo haría —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que vayas a vivir con ella! —

— ¡Calla Prusia, que yo todavía no me puedo creer que sea mujer! —

— ¡Te aseguro que yo estoy en el mismo caso! ¡Toda mi vida ese tipo me había pateado el trasero una y otra vez! ¡Ahora que sé que es mujer me siento más humillado aún! —

Soltaban una y otra vez entre risas y comentarios los dos grandes amigos. Sus rasgadas ropas estaban manchadas de tierra, lodo y algunas manchas de sangre. Por fin podían celebrar su triunfo frente a Hungría, su más grande rival y que al final había resultado… bueno, era una sorpresa lo que habían descubierto.

— Como se establece, los territorios que han perdido frente al Sacro Imperio Romano deben anexarse al Imperio. Así que ella tiene que ir a vivir con _nosotros_ — remarcó lo último.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo no estaré allí con esa mujer cerca! ¡Seguramente nos debe odiar! — volvió a reír el prusiano.

— Ya no es un peligro. Ahora tiene que obedecer y servir al Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero tampoco está mal mantener algo de distancia — concordó acompañando a su compañero entre risas — Aunque no me vas a negar que realmente es linda — argumentó con las mejillas teñidas en rojo. Gilbert lo miró con el rostro desencajado por el comentario y luego de unos momentos estalló en risas.

— ¡Mein Gott, Roderich! ¡No me vayas a salir con que estás enamorado de esa mujer! ¡Y yo que no creía en esa tontería que 'Del odio al amor solo hay un paso'! ¡Además falta que ella te perdone! —

— No te burles sólo ha sido un comentario — murmuró, con las mejillas aún coloreadas de carmín.

— No importa lo que hagas. Solamente no te olvides de mí nunca — repitió como si tuviese que renovar su promesa una y otra vez para que sus lazos se afianzaran con más fuerza. Se tumbó en el prado, ese prado, ese lugar especial donde se habían conocido y donde tantas veces se habían sentado a conversar. Tantos recuerdos que guardaban los árboles en la cercanía, tantos recuerdos que el pasto y el cielo sabían guardar. Cerró sus ojos haciendo más vivas sus memorias.

— Sabes que nunca lo voy a hacer — le aseguro. Dedicó su vista al pequeño pajarito entre sus manos, sonrió ante los recuerdos que volvían a su mente cuando volvían a estar en ese lugar. Se perdió tanto que no supo en qué momento Prusia volvió a incorporarse a su costado, ni en qué momento tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus labios fueron atrapados por los del prusiano.

La suavidad del roce y la sensación del dulce sabor de la boca prusiana, perdieron a Roderich entre el sentimiento de ser besado por Gilbert, moviendo sus labios de una forma dulce, casta, sin lujuria en aquel tacto. El beso no fue ni largo ni corto, en el momento preciso Prusia se alejó del rostro del austriaco con lentitud.

Austria mantuvo sus ojos bien abierto, observando al prusiano y Gilbert también cruzo su mirada con la suya, sin explicar, sin emitir ningún sonido ni explicación del porqué de su acción.

Roderich no espabilaba, su interior era un completo caos al igual que su cabeza, su pecho dolía en un cumulo de sensaciones con las que no podía lidiar y de pronto algo se rompió en su interior.

No supo cómo pero golpeó a Prusia alejándolo lo más lejos de sí y sin mirarlo, sin hablar, sin dar razones tampoco huyó de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás.

Gilbert se talló la zona adolorida y miró a Roderich marcharse. A pesar de que pudo, no se vio con la fuerza para detenerlo. No sabía por qué razón lo había hecho, solamente sabía que cuando Roderich le prometió que nunca lo dejaría, esta vez en especial, sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, impulsándolo con cierta necesidad hacia el austriaco y cuando vio su rostro entre sus manos… su rostro… tan bello, tan delicado, tan hermoso… sólo sabía que la necesidad de besarlo había clamado en su interior con fuerza y lo había hecho en un impulso.

Había estampado sus labios con premura y los de Roderich lo habían recibido con tanta suavidad, con tanta calidez. Y había sido tan delicioso el sabor de su boca inundar la suya, haber sido correspondido. Una sensación ardiente había llenado su pecho, y su corazón galopaba con fuerza a medida que los labios del austriaco se movían con los suyos.

Y sin embargo, todo se había roto cuando el tacto terminó.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro de Roderich justo en ese momento. No había podido descifrar su mirada y ahora… algo se había roto definitivamente entre ellos… pero no, él sabía que no era su promesa…

Simplemente, con el reflejo de la amargura en su rostro, se quedó observando el lugar por donde el austriaco se había marchado, conservando la vana esperanza de verlo volver. Y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a medida que el tiempo le decía con crueldad que eso no pasaría.

Se quedó allí en ese lugar, lamentándose por lo que había hecho, por haber arruinado todo…

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo… solo otra vez.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo~! De verdad, gracias por comprender mi situación.

**El buzón de Krizz**

_**Hyuna**_: De verdad, lo siento. Siempre habrá alguien más que pueda seguir escribiendo Austria/Prusia. Gracias por el review~

**_.kikumaru.-: _**Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia con la que cierro una etapa muy importante de mi vida. Espero puedas acompañarme hasta el final.

_**Shiori Meguumi:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Por supuesto que sería para mí todo un honor seguir en contacto, puedes encontrar mi correo en mi Profile.

_**Ciel-l-byakuya**_: Sinceramente creo que eres a quien más extrañaré. Siempre era muy grato encontrar un review tuyo y te hecharé de menos. Aunque no esté Roderich y Gilbert siempre serán el uno para el otro, aún la disolución los separe trágicamente, ellos encontrarán la forma de reunirse como siempre me gustó reflejar. (:3) Oh, creeme que haré un berrinche porque realmente quiero seguir con Hallo Wieder, pero la forma en la que decayó mi escritura me causa una crisis y realmente no quiero dejar inconclusa una historia así y menos terminarla con una pésima redacción -Suspira- Será muy grato mantener contacto contigo, ya sea en el Facebook como en el msn.

_**Kumiko-Kori**_: Oh, me estremece saber que eres nueva porque mi sentido de Fangirl-Austroprusiana me dice que debo inducirte a nuestro lado oscuro (?) El Austria/Prusia es hermoso y te lo recomiendo mucho, encontrarás todo tipo de situaciones con esta pareja y he leido muy buenos fics en esta sección. (:D) Además en mi profile están disponibles los que ya he publicado, siempre puedes convertirte en una más que me amenazará por la continuación de Hallo Wieder y yo estaré encantada (?)

_**MNSweetBH**_: A ti ya te tengo en el Face, creo que podremos estalkearnos mutuamente (?) -rie- Es verdad que se perdió un poco del AusPru y ya que mencionas eso de las actualizaciones es realmente cierto. Recuerdo cuando solía plantearme una actualización para ganar ventaja y te he de confesar que en cuanto a este fandom siempre tuve una rival, es una látima que ya no podré seguir peleando con ella por ver quién escribe los mejores fics -vuelve a reir- Este fic todavía tiene más que dar, espero puedas seguir acompañandome.

Gracias.


	3. Promesas rotas

No había visto a Roderich desde aquella vez. El austriaco había encontrado la manera de evitarlo hasta ese momento. Había escuchado que Austria había peleado con Francia y capturado con éxito a uno de los hermanos Italia, el menor si no había escuchado mal y el más lindo según España. Pero lo cierto es que lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de que lo había hecho solo. Hasta ese momento ellos habían compartido derrotas y victorias. Jamás habían vuelto a pelear una batalla en solitario desde que habían realizado aquella promesa y ahora se estaba perdiendo…

A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo, Prusia seguía aferrado a la esperanza de que, muy a pesar de que su promesa se hacía cada vez más vana conforme los días pasaban, a pesar de eso, esa promesa no se había roto y no se rompería… no mientras él viviera para impedirlo.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo con la actitud de Roderich?

— ¡Prusia! —

Se vio interrumpido por aquella persona que entró a su habitación sin golpear, lanzó una mirada de reprehensión y el joven se cohibió con levedad.

— Mi padre quiere verte… Es el momento —

Sus ojos se ensancharon… no podía ser… encima de todo lo que estaba pasando… su superior no podía estar muriendo justo ahora.

Se apresuró a salir sin reparar en el joven hijo de su jefe, ni siquiera congeniaba bien con él. Pero su superior, oh, él era simplemente distinto… él era importante. Llegó hasta el lecho donde yacía Federico Guillermo I de Brandemburgo; 'El Gran Elector'.

— Superior… — atinó a decir.

— Ha llegado el momento y he hecho lo que he podido. Sigue adelante y lucha Prusia. Mi hijo tomará mi lugar… — volvió su moribunda vista al joven que acababa de entrar por la puerta y Prusia le envió una mirada carente de expresión — Los Habsburgo... — retomó la conversación y Gilbert volvió su atención… ellos eran los superiores de Austria — Cuando muera tienen que ir con ellos… han hablado conmigo… —

No supo a qué se refería el superior, pero vio al hijo del Gran Elector asentir, lo sabría cuando llegase el momento. Se retiró de la habitación justo después, el superior quería pasar sus últimos momentos de vida con su hijo y él respetaba eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que supiese del fallecimiento de quien se había hecho cargo de él en los últimos años. Vio al joven salir con el rostro bañado en lágrimas… él, su nuevo superior… Federico I.

Tal como su antiguo jefe le había dicho, acudió a la casa de los Habsburgo. De todos modos, habían recibido una invitación formal al día siguiente del deceso del Gran Elector, donde, como es debido, se expresaba un sentido pésame.

Les habían recibido de la mejor manera. Una ceremonia se había preparado con gran minuciosidad. Todo tenía un completo aire de aristocracia que le sorprendió de sobremanera, algo desconocido para él.

Y entre toda aquella algarabía… lo vio.

Casi no lo reconocía. Su cabello ya no estaba tan desaliñado como lo recordaba, ahora lo peinaba hacia atrás de una manera peculiar. Notaba a Mariazell diferente también. Sus ropas eran diferentes e incluso su expresión. Unos lentes descansaban sobre su perfilada nariz ahora.

Roderich…

Se preguntó cuánto había cambiado en su forma de ser.

Se percató de que Hungría estaba a su lado y de vez en cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor como una jovencita enamorada, a lo cual Austria no parecía inmutarse o si lo hacía, un leve halo de reserva lo rodeaba. Sus movimientos habían dejado de ser torpes, en cambio ahora eran más delicados y elegantes.

Y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Roderich lo miró y no supo descifrar su expresión, esquivó la mirada recordando ese momento y temió que volviera a desaparecer, pero cuando se volvió para verlo otra vez, él ya había dejado de mirarlo y hablaba animadamente con Hungría. Luego lo vio acercarse a sus superiores y hablar con ellos por un momento. Entonces se dirigió hacia todos los presentes captando su atención.

— Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el reconocimiento de una nación y el ascenso de un nuevo rey — Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en él y rápidamente el contacto fue roto — Delante del Sacro Imperio Romano, su emperador y mis superiores; la casa de Habsburgo. Yo, el Reino de Austria, reconozco y hago reconocer al Reino de Prusia como una prometedora potencia dentro del Sacro Imperio Romano — habló y todos abrieron paso para que Prusia se encaminara hacia el austriaco.

Caminó casi dudándolo y creyó ver a Roderich temblar a medida que se acercaba. Entonces lo tuvo enfrente de sí, él era más bajo, tal y como siempre lo recordaba. Austria evitó el contacto visual y apretó con levedad el puño.

— Yo soy el Reino de Prusia — repitió el prusiano y toda la audiencia celebró el momento.

Entonces fue llamado el superior de Gilbert. Esta vez fueron los Habsburgo personalmente quienes proveyeron el título de Rey de Prusia a Federico I.

Mientras toda la audiencia celebraba esta vez el surgimiento de un nuevo reino y un nuevo rey en conjunto. Austria y Prusia seguían parados a un lado, ajenos a la situación y a la atención de las personas en la habitación. Para ellos se había creado una atmosfera en particular, silenciosa, que sólo ambos podían distinguir.

Roderich ladeó el rostro sin mirar a Prusia.

— Roderich — llamó Gilbert.

— He cumplido mi promesa —obtuvo como respuesta y el austriaco ni siquiera le miró. El peliplata enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería — No me olvidé de ti a pesar de mi cargo. Ahora eres el Reino de Prusia frente a todos — continuó — Las promesas han sido cumplidas. Es todo — se dio la vuelta para marchar y Prusia le tomó por la muñeca volviéndole hacia él con cierta desesperación. Aquella frase le había dolido en el pecho insoportablemente — ¡¿Qué crees que haces Kono Obaka? — gimió cerrando los ojos para que no le obligara a verle.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está es tu forma de cumplir nuestra promesa? — Habló y le acercó sin lograr que Roderich abriera los ojos — Eso no es lo que prometimos Roderich —

— ¡Eso fue! Prometimos que nos ayudaríamos hasta derrotar a Hungría ¡Bien! Ya lo hemos hecho. Prometí que no te olvidaría mientras estuviese a cargo de la hegemonía del Sacro Imperio Romano ¡Bien! El hecho de que estés aquí quiere decir que lo he hecho — explicó.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Fue mucho más que solo eso! ¡Prometí que nunca te dejaría solo! —

— ¡Sí! ¡Hasta que lograra completar con éxito mi cargo! Que con tu ayuda lo lograría y estarías conmigo hasta que eso pasara ¡Bien! ¡Mírame Prusia lo he logrado! Ya es suficiente. Todas las promesas han sido cumplidas —

— ¡Has roto todas las promesas! —

— ¡Basta! — exigió sin poder más y comenzó a sollozar. Prusia lo miró adolorido. Cuando advirtió que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, lo sujetó y lo alejó de aquella habitación llena de presentes.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que Roderich se dejara hacer. Llegaron a las afueras del lugar, al jardín principal, con suerte nadie notaría su ausencia en la sala de los presentes, estarían demasiado ocupados con las celebraciones para el nuevo rey como para notarlos. Humanos. A veces tienden a olvidar a su nación.

El jardín era precioso, todo digno de unas personas tan inmaculadas como los Habsburgo. En medio del florido entorno había una banca de piedra, no lo dudó ni un momento y arrastró a Roderich consigo allí.

El austriaco no articulaba ni una palabra y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos limpiando vanamente las lágrimas que pronto eran remplazadas por otras nuevas. Le observó con tristeza, no entendía su actitud pero le aliviaba su reacción, si aquella promesa no tuviese importancia para el austriaco seguramente hubiese podido mantener esa actitud de frialdad por mucho más tiempo. Pero el hecho de que estuviese llorando en ese momento es porque también debía significar algo para él.

Llevó sus manos capturando las muñecas del aristócrata y las retiró del rostro, entonces lo vio, aquel rostro empañado por las lágrimas, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan hermoso. Aquel impulso que le había consumido aquella vez, volvió a llenar su pecho con esa sensación de ardor y se acercó otra vez, sin dar explicaciones, al rostro del otro…

Lamió las mejillas del austriaco y aquel sabor salado de las lágrimas que la habían recorrido inundó su paladar, sintió como Roderich se tensaba frente a él y su tacto. Continuó borrando el triste recorrido notando como la temperatura en la mejilla austriaca comenzaba a elevarse, produciendo un inevitable sonrojo, no tenía que abrir sus ojos para poder confirmar sus sospechas.

De alguna forma, lo único que le molestaba eran aquellos lentes que golpeaban su nariz cada vez que ascendía con su lengua por la mejilla de Austria. Y de pronto el sabor de sus lágrimas no fue suficiente, en un movimiento que su compañero no vio venir sus labios volvieron a encontrarse por segunda vez, tal y como aquella primera vez.

Roderich se quejó en un leve gemido que murió en la garganta de Prusia, sus labios volvieron a moverse esta vez con un poco más de atrevimiento. Gilbert buscó abrir la boca del otro, siempre cuidando el límite de sus acciones. Roderich se lo concedió de un momento a otro y su lengua se acopló con la suya. Era un tacto tan necesitado, después de bastante tiempo.

Entonces Gilbert se alejó cuando el aire fue necesario.

Y esa escena volvió a repetirse…

Esa expresión en el rostro de Roderich, aquel gesto que no pudo descifrar. Temía que lo alejara en ese momento y aferró el agarre en sus muñecas para impedírselo. Aquello hizo espabilar a Roderich y en un violento ademán trató de alejar al prusiano pero la fuerza del otro se lo impidió.

— ¡Aléjate de mí Gilbert! — Exigió.

— ¿Por qué Roderich? — También demandó saber.

— ¡Aléjate! —

— ¡Dame una razón! ¡Sólo una! ¡Y entonces me iré! ¡Es una promesa! —

— ¡No me hables de promesas! — comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque no puedes cumplirlas? ¿Porque solo sabes romperlas? —

— ¡Basta! —

— ¿Qué pasó con nuestra promesa Roderich? —

— Suficiente —

— ¡Respóndeme! —

— ¡Voy a casarme! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Voy a casarme con Hungría! —

— ¿Qué? — Gilbert casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Esa es tu razón ahora márchate! ¡Lo prometiste, cúmplelo prusiano! —

— ¡Si tú puedes romper promesas entonces yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo! —

— ¡Maldición Gilbert! ¡¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? —

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte! —

— ¡¿Por qué me besaste Gilbert, por qué? — Roderich por fin le vio directo a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta concreta.

— Y-yo… —

— Estoy confundido Gilbert… — las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas — Tú me confundes… desde aquella vez… no lo soporto… tantas cosas en mi pecho… Quiero que te vayas, quiero que olvides nuestra promesa, no me debes nada. Todo lo que has hecho por mí te lo he pagado ahora con tu reconocimiento como nación — comentó y Gilbert no supo que decir, él no quería olvidarse de esa promesa. No así, no de esa manera…

— Roderich… —

— Me casaré con Hungría. Ahora por favor vete… — Le pidió y sin mirarle se levantó alejándose del lugar, no quería hablar más. No quería tener que pensar más en Prusia…

— Será como tú quieras Roderich — murmuró sin esperar ser escuchado — Ahora quisiera prometerme olvidarte… —

* * *

No sé si el siguiente capitulo será más kilometrico o tendré que partirlo en dos partes. Aún así, espero les siga agradando esta historia.

**El Buzón de Krizz**

_**Nyu17:**_ Gracias. Extrañaré tus reviews también.

_**.kikumaru.-:**_ Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Sí, es verdad lo que dices. Tal vez deba sopesar lo que queda de este año para pensar en lo que estoy dejando, pero tampoco quisiera asegurar nada, si regreso eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**_Jonouchi1600:_** Muchas gracias, de verdad, siempre me hace sentir bastante bien el leer como les han gustado mis fics. Y no te preocupes, definitivamente el gusto por esta hermosa parejita no va a desaparecer aún yo deje de escribir y quién sabe, el día menos pensado me puedo desesperar porque no haya algún fic lemoso de ellos y termine escribiendo algo más, pero eso sólo el tiempo dirá, como siempre digo. De verdad, gracias por el review largo que te animaste a dejarme.

_**Kumiko-Kori:**_ Jejeje, espero poder seguir haciendolo. El fic aún tiene más qué hacer, estoy pensando en alargarlo un poco más. Espero te siga gustando.


	4. Olvidando promesas

Desde aquel fatídico encuentro, los caminos de Prusia y Austria se separaron. Gilbert jamás se volvió para hablar con Roderich y el austriaco tampoco lo buscó. Austria se casó con Hungría al poco tiempo y el imperio Austro-Húngaro comenzó a tomar una fuerte posición en Europa. Aún a pesar de que Roderich había dado por terminado y marcado el fin de sus promesas ese día, Gilbert jamás pensó en eso como un hecho. El corazón prusiano y sus virtudes simplemente no pudieron olvidar esa promesa.

El sol resplandecía alto en el firmamento, empapando con sus cálidos rayos el hermoso paisaje del exterior, resaltando su belleza, convirtiéndose en una abierta invitación a perderse en él, bajo la excusa de una larga caminata reflexiva. Pero ese no era el tipo de cosas que atraerían al prusiano, quién observaba la escena a través de una ventana, perdido en ella, pero sin realmente prestarle atención. Su mente aún, de vez en cuando, solía internarse en los recuerdos de su niñez, de aquel tiempo tan lejano ahora, donde él y Roderich fueron tan cercanos, tan mutuos… para luego rememorar los hechos que fueron dificultando el cumplimiento de su promesa hasta finalmente romperla de una forma dolorosa.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión de amargura y su garganta se secó cuando esa pregunta volvió a su mente.

_¿Realmente todo había terminado por romperse?_

— ¿Lo has escuchado, Prusia? — dijo una voz detrás de él y entonces se giró para encararlo.

— Fritz — pronunció el nombre de su superior — ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada, mirándolo con duda.

— Austria tiene una nueva superiora —

El corazón de Prusia se precipitó al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Austria.

— ¿Qué con eso? ¿Deseas que le envíe mis felicitaciones? — Murmuró tratando de no sonar turbado con el comentario, restándole importancia con su aparente indiferencia.

— Podemos tomar ventaja de la situación. Austria tiene demasiadas tierras en su poder como para dejarlas a cargo de una mujer —

Gilbert le miró enarcando una ceja con cierto recelo.

— ¿Te refieres a que debo atacar a Austria? —

— El futuro de la gente de Deutschland depende de eso —

— ¡Ni hablar Fritz! ¡No puedo traicionar la promesa de Roderich! — se volteó abruptamente señalando su pecho, como si el sello de la promesa residiese en ese lugar. Federico se limitó a observar el rostro herido del prusiano por un silencioso momento, posterior al cual, cerró los ojos y prosiguió con total calma.

— Me has hablado de él. Crecieron juntos, lucharon juntos y sé la situación que penas día con día como una tortura. Pero Gilbert, date cuenta que no has sido tú el que traicionó la promesa de ambos. Fue él —

El peliplata apretó la quijada recordando la última conversación que tuvieron, aquella donde daba por cumplidas sus promesas.

Donde realmente las estaba rompiendo…

— Pero no seré yo quien termine de quebrarla — murmuró dándose la vuelta.

Fritz suspiró.

— Prusia, ven conmigo — solicitó y volvió a mirarle — Tal vez cambies de opinión si te muestro algo —

El viejo hombre se retiró del cuarto en el que permanecían y, seguido por el prusiano, recorrió algunos pasillos de su inmensa casa. Prusia guardó silencio ante la sabiduría de su superior, no objetaría nada hasta no entender cuáles eran sus intenciones, Fritz siempre fue una persona diferente a los que alguna vez hubieran ocupado el trono de su casa. Llegaron a un gran salón cerrado por una gran puerta, una que Gilbert no recordaba haber abierto alguna vez. Y sin embargo cuando lo hizo detrás de Fritz, la visión lo heló. Era un amplio cuarto completamente vacío y obscuro, excepto por un pequeño ataúd dorado donde descansaba el cuerpo de un menor.

— ¡El Sacro Imperio Romano! — dijo boquiabierto.

— Al menos lo que queda de él — agregó Federico y Prusia le miró sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —

— ¿No es triste? Él ya no tiene a nadie. Él ya no es el Sacro Imperio Romano que tú conocías. Su cuerpo es ahora un cascarón vacío que refleja el olvidado deseo de unificación que colapsó. Sólo formado por tierras deshabitadas, sus recuerdos, como la gente que se debía a su nación se han ido y le han abandonado — rodeó la caja que acunaba al niño y se dedicó a mirarle adormitar — Él es ahora mismo el futuro de Deutschland — prosiguió y Prusia se estremeció ante sus palabras — Él se convertirá en el hogar que toda nuestra gente ha deseado, Gilbert — sostuvo su mirada con la del prusiano — Se le ha brindado otra oportunidad y depende de ti que pueda lograrlo —

— ¿De mí? — repitió dubitativo.

— Así es. Ahora eres su única familia — dijo — Pero es tu decisión Gilbert ¿Le dejarás solo o te comprometerás a protegerlo para que se convierta en un país fuerte? —

_La soledad…_

El corazón de Gilbert volvió a comprimirse. A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de aquella época en que era derrotado por Hungría y tenía que levantarse solo, encontrándose abandonado y sin nadie alrededor para ayudarle, solo en el inmenso campo de batalla. Él sabía lo que era no tener a nadie. Y aquello siempre había sido demasiado doloroso.

— Lo protegeré —

— Prométeme que lo harás, Gilbert – le pidió su superior. Prusia se acercó al ataúd donde descansaba con el rostro sereno el pequeño niño, lo observó por un silencioso rato, tomando más determinación en su decisión.

— Te lo prometo Fritz — aseguró sin quitar la vista del pequeño, también prometiéndoselo a él.

_Aún si eso signifique romper nuestra promesa… Roderich…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La algarabía austriaca se dejaba escuchar ante la presentación de su nueva superiora; María Teresa I. Aquella mujer que, justo en ese glorioso día, se coronaba sobre la cima del balcón Habsburgo, como la emperatriz del reino austriaco. Su Alteza saludó a su devoto pueblo agradecida por el amor y el apoyo que le brindaron, entonces se volteó hacia el país que se encontraba detrás de ella mirando la escena.

— Desde hoy seré tu reina. Espero que nos llevemos bien — le dijo.

— Eh, sí — asintió el austriaco a su señora.

En ese momento desde los cielos llegó volando un pequeño pajarillo amarillo, entre su pico traía una diminuta nota. Se acercó directamente hacia Austria, depositándose entre sus manos y el corazón austriaco se aceleró cuando los recuerdos de haber tenido ese pajarito entre sus manos lo golpearon. La memoria de un prado iluminado por el sol, de un ambiente tranquilo, de un paisaje perfecto… y la compañía de Prusia…

Se quedó mirando al animalito que parecía reconocer su tacto y mirar fijamente a Roderich, enseñando su piquito para que le tomara la carta. Roderich así lo hizo y tomó el papelillo, lo abrió y leyó en él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente… era la letra de Prusia. Su superiora que había estado presente en todo momento se acercó a su costado para saber de qué se trataba la nota.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?  
Soy el que ha estado entrenándose notablemente  
y ahora es más fuerte que tú, soy _Prusia_.  
Mando mis felicitaciones por la _coronación_ de la nueva reina,  
_pero_ eso _no_ significa que lo acepte.  
Si deseas mi aprobación, me gustaría que nos entregaras Silesia.  
¡Ah! Y si no respondes,  
ya hice los preparativos para _atacarte_ en cualquier momento.

De Prusia con _amor_."

— ¿Una carta de felicitación atrasada? — preguntó la joven reina.

— No… — murmuró atónito el austriaco, sin poder despegar todavía la vista de la nota — Es… un ultimátum de guerra — pronunció cada una de las palabras carente de algún matiz que evidenciara su estado. Si estaba enojado, si estaba asustado, si estaba sorprendido e incluso, si acaso, estaba herido…

— ¿Qué? — gimió entre sorprendida y asustada la chica. Justo cuando acababa de tomar el trono, se presentaba una situación de tal calibre, peligro y responsabilidad.

— Es de Prusia… — su voz casi se quiebra cuando pronunció aquel nombre que creía ya había olvidado, pero en cuanto lo hubo dicho el dolor apareció en su corazón como una vieja herida que había sido palpada una vez más.

— ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? — preguntó con seriedad la reina, tratando de verse más dispuesta a afrontar la situación con valentía. Tal y como se esperaba de ella.

— Quiere que le entreguemos Silesia — respondió.

— ¡Ni hablar! — Espetó con severidad y rapidez María Teresa — Convoca al ejercito —

— No me diga que… ¿Planea responder la agresiva de Prusia? —

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿O permitirás que ese reino se levante contra ti? —

— ¡No es tan fácil! — levantó el tono de su voz inconscientemente.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo miró directo a los ojos — ¿Algo evita que le enfrentes? —

— No — negó con rapidez — Es sólo… es sólo que… — se pausó un momento, a decir verdad, para su mente no había una razón clara por la cual no podía responderle a Gilbert, pero quizá para su corazón sí… — He luchado junto a él en el pasado, lo conozco; su forma de pelear y sus tácticas de guerra, es perseverante y fuerte, no se rendirá, se necesita más que un simple escarmiento para hacerle espabilar sobre sus acciones. Jamás le ganaremos sin obtener como resultado considerables bajas — habló con rapidez, intentando convencer a su reina de que responder el llamado a batalla de Gilbert era un completo y deliberado error.

— ¿Eso, hace cuánto que fueron aliados? — arqueó una ceja y vio a Austria mirar el suelo sin responder claramente. María Teresa cerró sus ojos y aspiró con profunda tranquilidad — El silencio concede, Austria —

— Es inútil, no podré derrotarlo —

— Conoces su forma de luchar, conoces sus límites. Ha pasado tiempo desde que lucharon juntos, ahora eres más fuerte, más grande, has ganado todas las batallas que te has propuesto en nombre del Sacro Imperio Romano, eres el centro de la hegemonía en este viejo continente. Desde mi punto de vista no veo la razón por la cuál no puedas arremeter contra ese reino insolente y ponerlo en su lugar — habló la superiora con ferviente razón.

Austria miró el suelo nuevamente, tenía razón, el tiempo en que era débil había acontecido hacía mucho… cuando Prusia había llegado a él… con la ayuda del prusiano ganó muchas batallas, aprendió muchas cosas a su lado y su forma de luchar se había perfeccionado hasta el punto de que… cuando todo se rompió… él fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar batallas por sí solo y mantener la hegemonía que se le había impuesto en el Sacro Imperio Romano… pero nunca lo hubiese podido lograr sin la ayuda de Gilbert…

— ¿Estás seguro que es porque dudas de tu victoria… o es por algo más? — agregó la perspicaz mujer.

Roderich frunció el ceño y se maldijo internamente por mantener todavía esa latente confusión cuando pensaba en el prusiano.

— No. Tiene razón — asintió mirando con determinación los ojos esmeralda de la emperatriz líder, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, la joven lo siguió a pasos largos. Abrió las puertas del salón principal y encontró a la fila de guardias que solían resguardar los pasillos dispuestos en sus lugares correspondientes, caminó por en medio de ellos dando órdenes muy claras y firmes — ¡Que el ejercito sea convocado inmediatamente, que las fronteras sean reforzadas justo en este momento, que la guardia imperial esté alerta y que los movimientos prusianos sean vigilados dentro y fuera del Sacro Imperio Romano! —Los hombres que escucharon a su país se apresuraron a asentir con una fuerte afirmación en alemán y corrieron a cumplir las órdenes espetadas.

La emperatriz, se volvió para supervisar los preparativos que acechaban a la inminente guerra, se apresuró a convocar al consejo que le ayudaría a tomar las tácticas de guerra necesarias. Mientras tanto, Austria se dirigió hacia el sagrado cuarto donde descansaba su amado piano, cerró la puerta detrás de él severamente y entonces, se quedó allí un momento, detrás de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en ella, miró el techo que reflejaba un haz de luz proveniente del ventanal, se perdió en él un momento. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía oprimido y su garganta se secó cuando pensó en la batalla que se avecinaba contra quien fuera su amigo hacía ya bastante tiempo…

De pronto toda la fortaleza que había adquirido y que había reflejado en sus palabras se quebrantó y se dejó caer al suelo. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Prusia… pero no sabía la razón. Pensar en que podría morir si lo hacía no le asustaba, ni siquiera le importaba que eso llegase a suceder. Entonces, la razón no quedaba clara para él, no era el miedo a perder o a morir lo que le cohibiera de esa forma… algo en él le decía que era el miedo a herir a Prusia…

— ¿Prusia…? ¿Por qué...? — Su vista se perdió en el brillante haz que se filtraba por la habitación, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo en que lo llevaban sus pensamientos, se rió de él mismo y tapó sus ojos con la palma de la mano cuando sintió con frustración cómo comenzaban a humedecerse — ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si yo he roto nuestra promesa primero... Es justo que hagas esto... no tienes nada que te impida hacerlo... estoy feliz de que lo hayas aceptado… — trató de convencerse a sí mismo — Pero... si es lo que quería... ¿Por qué me siento herido por tu reacción? — sonrió acongojado y sin saber por qué una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla.

_¿Es esto una prueba Prusia? _

_Así que… después de todo, nuestra promesa está rota… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lejos de allí, justo a los límites de los reinos de Austria y Prusia, el color rojo de los ojos prusianos veía con indiferencia cómo su ejército se abría paso al corazón del territorio austriaco. Miró el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse gris y el vigoroso sonido del trueno que parecía imitar el sonido retumbante de los tambores de la muerte que acechaban el campo de batalla, miró los rayos a los que precedían estos y sonrió cuando vio la ironía que le reflejaba el grisáceo cielo burlón cuando el blanco haz de luz perforaba y rompía el firmamento como las palabras de Roderich habían roto su promesa.

_Llegó el momento Roderich... será hoy que descubra si realmente soy capaz de romper una promesa._

— ¿Listo? —

— Aún me parece increíble que vayas a atacarlo ¿Estás seguro de lograrlo? —

— ¡JA! Francia, España — se dio la vuelta mirando con determinación a sus aliados y estos asintieron — Es hora de que Austria caiga —

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— … —

— Tch… —

— ¡…! —

— ¡Maldición! —

Austria cayó al suelo por fin, débil y con su blanco uniforme militar ensangrentado. Se quedó allí arañando la tierra, sabiendo a su espada pérdida en ese último golpe que Prusia había acertado con fuerza. Ya no quedaba más por hacer, sus tropas habían menguado contra la vigorosidad del prusiano y sus aliados, quienes se encontraban parados a su alrededor asegurando su victoria. Prusia avanzó directo hacia él con cierta determinación en sus pasos, Roderich se atrevió a abrir sus orbes esmeraldas una vez más y trató de enfocar al prusiano que se acercaba a él, en su rostro divisó la serenidad y la decisión impregnadas en sus acciones.

Prusia se paró justo en frente de él y Austria le miró desde abajo, sucio y herido, sumiso ante la fuerza del teutón. Realmente había sido imposible enfrentarle como lo había intuido desde el principio. Gilbert también conocía su forma de luchar, aunque hubiera pasado bastante tiempo, había sido estúpido no considerar la posibilidad de que Prusia también se hubiese fortalecido y preparado desde entonces. Si la diferencia entre ellos era inmensa cuando eran niños, ahora, simplemente, nada había cambiado, todavía existía una brecha enorme entre sus poderes.

Vio a Prusia arrodillarse frente a él y entonces, en un brusco movimiento, le tomó del cuello de sus ropas y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro. Vio el ferviente carmín cerca de su cara, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración… se estremeció cuando los recuerdos de sus rostros cercanos en tiempos anteriores asaltaron su mente, aquellas veces en que esos escasos milímetros habían sido retirados casi con rudeza para unir sus labios en un arrebatador instante… pero no esta vez, el prusiano no parecía reflejar ningún tipo de intención por repetir esas escenas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eres tan débil? — le escupió con fiereza al rostro, enseñando una torcida sonrisa y estallando en risas justo en ese momento.

— ¡Suéltame! — le exigió.

— ¡Eres decepcionante Austria! Pensé que después de todo habías sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de depender de mí — se jactó — ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo señorito? No has mejorado ni siquiera un poco, excepto por el hecho de que ya puedes blandir una espada — miró el arma del austriaco olvidada en el terreno empolvado y se la enseñó al aristócrata — Quizá me equivoco, tampoco puedes hacerlo — volvió a sonreírle.

— Cállate —

— Todavía tienes la estúpida ímpetu de hablar, Austria, no sabes en qué situación te encuentras — le dijo y empuñó su espada contra su cuello dispuesto a cortárselo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

— Mátame entonces — le desafió — ¿O es que hay algo que te lo impide? — objetó viendo que dudaba. Quería que lo hiciera, quería que le comprobara que ya no existía promesa alguna entre ellos. Prusia frunció el ceño y empuñó con decisión su arma y el punzante filo rozó con suavidad el cuello de su víctima, Roderich se estremeció cuando eso pasó, pero entonces, el firme agarre del teutón tembló en ese instante.

— ¿Tanto deseo tienes por morir? —

— Muéstrame que todo acabó Prusia — le sonrió retándolo.

— Maldito… así que quieres asegurarte de que está rota —

— No necesito vivir de ella. Mátame si has sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidarla —

— Mandaré a retratar tu rostro derrotado, imbécil —

— ¡Mátame! —

La espada se incrustó sobre el suelo a su costado.

Austria había cerrado sus ojos justo en ese momento en que vio venir la furia de Gilbert. Pero no. Al contrario, el prusiano le había soltado, incorporándose de espaldas a él ante su expectativa y la expectativa de todos. Francis y Antonio lo miraron en duda, Gilbert con un ademán le ordenó la retirada al ejército y a ellos mismos, asintieron y se adelantaron al peliplata. Por su parte, el prusiano tomó su arma en el suelo y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a sus soldados, dejando detrás al austriaco.

— ¡No huyas, Prusia! — Llamó Austria y Gilbert se detuvo sin dejar de darle la espalda — ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Te falta valor para matarme? ¡Eres un cobarde! —

— No voy a matarte — Esa frase motivó la furia de Roderich pensando que tal vez el teutón todavía mantenía con lealtad esa promesa… no la necesitaba. No… no debía…

— ¡Maldición, Gilbert! ¡Esa estúpida promesa ya no vale nada! — le gritó y se vio rebatido justo en ese momento.

— No es por la promesa, podrido señorito — por fin se volteó para mirarle con seriedad — Si esa promesa estaba rota desde hacía tiempo, no necesitaba tu jodida compasión para declararme reino. Pero lo hiciste y mis virtudes prusianas me impiden simplemente olvidarme de esa cuenta pendiente, así que aquí está, mi reconocimiento por tu patética vida — exclamó — Ahora, arrepiéntete de haberlo hecho. Me quedaré con Silesia — le anunció dándose la vuelta nuevamente y antes de continuar con su marcha agregó para finalizar — Sin embargo, la próxima vez no correrás con tanta suerte. Ten por seguro que te mataré —

Roderich abrió los ojos de par en par ante sus últimas palabras y lo vio marcharse, se encogió en el terreno, herido tanto físicamente como internamente, las palabras de Prusia le habían calado en el interior. Después de todo no había nada ya. Sus palabras sonaron tan seguras y el hecho de que durante la batalla no hubiera dudado en atacar con todas sus fuerzas le comprobaba que realmente iba enserio y después de todo, la próxima vez que se vieran no habrían contemplaciones. Sonrió acongojado, todo se había perdido de verdad. Se quedó allí tendido, esperando por alguien que lo encontrara fuese Hungría o la muerte primero.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sus caminos se habían separado completamente. Prusia continuó librando batalla tras batalla en diferentes puntos de Europa. Se enteró de sus intenciones para unificar una nación sobre los pueblos germanos, estaba reuniendo tierras y aliados para asegurar que su proyecto tendría éxito. Mientras tanto él, continuó ejerciendo presión en el otro extremo, todavía manteniendo la unión entre los pueblos cercanos y su matrimonio con Hungría siguió firme. Jamás volvieron a buscarse y sus caminos jamás a encontrarse, se dejaron en paz mucho tiempo, comprobando el hecho de que su historia había acabado…

Hasta que Dinamarca buscó ímpetu contra ellos.

No había otra opción.

Allí estaban, sus superiores y los de Prusia buscando una alianza para liberar los ducados de Holstein y Scheleswig. Miró furtivamente a Prusia sentado en el extremo contrario, su mirada carmín se encontraba sobre él y trató de esquivarla. Sus superiores quedaron en continuar con la diplomacia después de un receso y salieron dejando a ambos países solos. Roderich trató de ignorar la presencia prusiana en el cuarto pero era completamente imposible.

— Es una estupidez, no te necesito a mi lado para derrotar al danés —

— No es a ti a quien le corresponde la custodia de esos ducados —

— Si es tuya entonces deja de joderme y ve a pelear contra Dinamarca ¿O es que no puedes sostener una espada sin que yo esté allí para ayudarte? —

— Basta, Prusia — le dijo y cerró los ojos — En estos momentos mi casa está en problemas y no tengo la suficiente fuerza militar para luchar yo solo. Esto sólo es una Alianza — remarcó eso último — Ayúdame a derrotar a Dinamarca y entonces uno de los ducados te pertenecerá — le ofreció.

— ¿Una Alianza? Es un juramento mucho más inferior que una promesa y más fácil de romper por lo tanto ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás? Sería mejor atacarte en este momento y quedarme con tus tierras que ayudarte —

Austria suspiró ofendido y entornó su vista. Prusia sonrió.

— De acuerdo — aceptó y Roderich le miró de soslayo — si me quedaré con una parte equitativa después de todo — le sonrió y le tendió la mano para sellar la alianza. Austria le miró y su corazón dolió recordando el momento en que casi de la misma forma habían jurado su promesa, extendió su mano temblorosa y la estrechó con la prusiana.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un golpe fue acertado en su vientre con fuerza y dolió horrores. Se tumbó al suelo agonizante ante la falta de aire y se quedó inmóvil temblando por el entumecimiento que invadía su cuerpo, se tomó el vientre tratando de minimizar su quejido, respiró hondo tratando de calmar el escozor de sus pulmones, abrió adolorido sus orbes y logró enfocarlos dificultosamente sobre su agresor.

— Lo siento, parece ser que también voy a necesitar ese ducado Holstein que tienes — le dijo.

— Maldición… Gilbert — habló sin poder sostenerse ni rescatar el aire suficiente para hablarle — ¿Tu ambición había sido ambos ducados desde el principio? —

— Ambos son territorios germanos —

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? — le miró fijamente.

Gilbert esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Zollverein... — musitó maravillado.

— ¿Zollverein? — repitió desencajado.

— Tú no puedes ser sólo el centro hegemónico de Europa — dijo — ¡Voy a unificar toda Germania! — anunció con excitación.

— Kono Obaka, yo también soy territorio germánico… —

— No seas tan soberbio, Austria. Tú no mereces la pena de nada. No eres más que un deplorable conjunto de razas y el deplorable resultado de los vanos sueños de unificación que jamás llegaron a concretarse —

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con eso? —

— Lograr lo que tú no pudiste… voy a crear una nación poderosa — le dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

— ¿Que yo no pude lograr? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Dile a Italia ¡¿Dónde está el Sacro Imperio Romano? —

Roderich calló.

— No puedes ¿verdad? ¡Acepta que fue tu culpa no haber cuidado de él! ¡El Sacro Imperio desapareció porque nunca pudiste cumplir bien tu función como centro hegemónico! Porque la unificación que creíste mantener no fue más que una simple apariencia. Un conjunto de países totalmente distintos obligados a vivir en la misma casa… eso no funciona. Por eso desapareció… porque su cuerpo nunca pudo crecer y porque cuando esos países encontraron sus diferencias él se vio dividido desde dentro… —

— ¡Calla! — golpeó el suelo con el puño impotente.

— No se volverá a sacrificar un país. Yo no cometeré tu error — agregó y se dio la vuelta dejándolo abatido en ese mismo lugar, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás la deplorable escena en que se encontraba Roderich.

Otra vez había sido derrotado por el prusiano, incluso su moral había caído ante sus palabras. Ya no había nada, más que rivalidad y odio entre ellos. Eran perfectos desconocidos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

1870.

— ¡Austria-san! ¡Ita-chan se ha ido! — exclamó Hungría entrando con premura hacia la musical habitación que ocupaban íntimamente Austria y su piano. Roderich detuvo tranquilamente la música que había estado interpretando y se limitó a colocar sus dedos sobre las teclas, apenas acariciándolas. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y miró hacia el frente.

— Así que Prusia lo ha convencido después de todo — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que se vaya? — le miró desilusionada, esperaba que Roderich hiciera algo.

— Creo que ha sido suficiente para Italia. Ha llegado el momento de su unificación — sonrió con nostalgia, temía que llegase a cometer el mismo error con Italia que con el Sacro Imperio Romano. No. No podía quitarle al pequeño Feliciano el derecho a crecer. Además, sabía que no podía detenerle, si lo intentaba estaba seguro de que Prusia intervendría y no podía derrotarle, sabía que su fuerza estaba muy por debajo de la de él. Suspiró y bajó la tapa protegiendo las teclas de su piano de cualquier motilla de polvo que se atreviese a caer sobre él. Se levantó y fue hasta Hungría. Le tomó de las manos y le dio un ligero apretón con ternura para que no se preocupara por eso y luego la miró con cierta tristeza.

— Austria-san — suspiró al tenerle cerca.

— Es algo simple, Hungría. Lastimosamente, me he quedado solo — le susurró y Elizabeta le miró comprendiendo su miedo, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Austria y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de él.

_Tan diferente_… pensó Roderich.

— Pero yo jamás lo dejaré sólo Austria-san — le prometió recargándose en su pecho. Roderich le abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él. Sonrió de forma triste, después de todo no estaba tan solo… pero aún así había un vacio en su corazón.

* * *

**Capitulo editado:** ¡Disculpen a los que leyeron la primera actualización de este capitulo! No me di cuenta que se había vuelto confuso porque el formato de Fanfiction borró los cambios de escena. Y todo de pronto se juntó haciendolo parecer un mismo tiempo. Pero ya lo he corregido. Discúlpen las molestias.

Dos puntos importantes en este capitulo. El primero es que está a la mitad. Es decir, me había salido tan largo que decidí cortarlo en dos partes. Esta es la primera. El segundo punto es que desde aquí empiezo a notar un poco de más trabajo al expresarme y la siento la pérdida de la lectura y escritura... no sé si piensan lo mismo que yo. Espero que la historia no se haya vuelto tediosa. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan. Y me ayudarían a comprender qué es lo que se está perdiendo.

**El buzón de Krizz**

**Hatoko: **Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review. Reitero mi agradecimiento por el apoyo. Como siempre digo, sólo el tiempo dirá si volveré a escribir algo de esta hermosa pareja, honestamente, espero que sí porque es definitivo que necesita mucho amor. Espero te siga gustando la historia y no termines perdiendo el interés.

**Kaiya-Weillschmidt**: Gracias por tu animado review. Qué bueno que te agrade la historia. Y sí, había publicado los primeros dos capitulos del fic en mi Facebook. Pero la continuación sólo la encontrarás aquí (?) Espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura.

**MNSweetBH**: Ojalá el fic siga gustandote tanto como lo describiste. Me hiciste sonreír con tu review y te agradesco que sigas haciendolo. Concuerdo contigo, pobre Gilbert y apuesto a que dan ganas de ahorcar a Roderich. Pero hay que comprender que cuando se trata de estos dos nada es muy fácil, ni muy difícil. Me encanta su tragedia y sus dramas. Se complican la vida solitos. No quiero espoilera nada, así que espero puedas seguir leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo que estos dos deben recibir una buena espabilada en algún momento.

**Sha-Lin**: Gracias por arriesgarte a dejarme un review, espero no cause problemas en tu clase. Agradesco tu apoyo y creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba alejarme a pensar mejor las cosas. Y lo que necesito es tiempo, pero me estresa saber que esperan por la continuación. Dejaré pasar lo que resta de este año para tomar una decisión. Mientras tanto espero puedas continuar acompañandome hasta el final de esta historia.

**Kere**: Agradesco tus comentarios respecto a mi historia. Y estoy feliz de que pienses que los manejo bien, a veces me estreso porque pienso 'Rayos. Eso que dijo Gilbert es tan cursi' o 'Roderich se me salió de personaje' Gracias. Espero que puedas continuar leyendo.

**Jonuichi1600**: Gracias por tu emocionado review. Realmente espero que esta continuación te guste. Y cuando subas algo de estos dos por favor, avisame que yo estaré deseosa de leerlo. Una escritora como yo no vive nada más de escribir. (: Me gustaría leer mejores lemons que los míos porque cuando leo algo mío pierde el chiste (?)

**Almun**: ¡Aww~! Muchas gracias por el review, realmente espero te siga gustando la historia. De verdad, ahora más que nunca dudo de si mi desición es correcta. Quiero seguir llenando Fanfiction de Austria/Prusia. Tu review fue muy tierno, muchas gracias.

**AsashinaMikuru:** Aquí está la continuación. (:3)

Por todo muchas gracias.


	5. Renovando nuestra promesa

Los días pasaron y escuchó con tranquilidad lo que ya intuía. Italia había logrado su unificación gracias al esfuerzo de Prusia. Mientras tanto él también había cumplido sus ambiciones. Escuchó que se había enfrascado contra Francia en una fiera pelea por los territorios de Alsacia-Lorena y logrado el control sobre los territorios germanos que tanto había anhelado. No entendía por qué había adoptado esa determinación tan repentinamente ni por qué había arriesgado por completo su vida ante tantas batallas por esa simple ambición, no tenía el deber, ni el por qué, no ganaría nada con ello…

Pero un día lo comprendió todo.

— Sacro Imperio Romano… — nombró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos para estar seguro de que no se trataba de una equivocación. Pero no. Podía ver con claridad como ese pequeño niño rubio tan idéntico al Sacro Imperio, tanto que casi podía jurar que era él, rondaba juguetón entre las piernas del prusiano y este respondía a su juego alzando al menor y cuidándole con una responsabilidad que le trajo a su mente los recuerdos de su niñez cuando también se había preocupado de una manera tan dedicada por él.

El pequeño poseía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio tanto como le recordaba, no había cambiado absolutamente nada en él. Lo vio correr hasta los brazos del prusiano y reír junto a él. Entonces, cuando el pequeño entornó su vista y le divisó, su rostro sonriente se tornó serio, como si no pudiese sonreír para nadie más que para su hermano. Se escondió detrás de las piernas del peliblanco cuando lo vio aproximarse a ellos, queriendo que Gilbert le protegiera de cualquier situación.

— Así que estas eran tus intenciones — se atrevió a decirle por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez que se hubieran enfrentado, pero no, ahora no estaban en guerra. Gilbert mantuvo su vista sobre el pequeño y palpó su espalda para infundirle tranquilidad, calmándolo y mirando en sus ojitos azules la desconfianza por el austriaco.

— Le hice una promesa — le dijo entornando su vista para verle seriamente. El corazón de Roderich se encogió ante esa palabra, pero su semblante no se inmutó en ningún momento para demostrarle a Gilbert su fortaleza.

— Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas — aseguró convincente.

— Sólo una no — susurró.

— Gilbert… —

— Mis virtudes prusianas son mi bendición y mi maldición — le dijo — Pero olvida esa estúpida promesa de cuando niños. No tiene importancia ni para ti ni para mí — Roderich tembló ante sus palabras — Ahora toda mi lealtad le pertenece a él — acarició la cabeza del pequeño y lo incitó a que fuese a jugar cerca de allí, el pequeño se alejó de su hermano lentamente sin dejar de mirar al aristócrata y luego corrió hacia delante y empezó a saltar juguetonamente por el terreno, ambos países mayores se encontraron mirándole.

— ¿Es él? —

— No. Él es ahora el hogar de mi gente… Alemania — dijo con orgullo.

— Entonces realmente desapareció —

— No del todo… sus memorias pueden estar allí dentro todavía… su cuerpo no desapareció pero sus recuerdos sí — dijo sin mirarle — De todos modos, yo no le haré volver a ser el Sacro Imperio Romano, su historia terminó hace mucho tiempo, ahora él es Deutschland, y voy a luchar porque no vuelva a experimentar el dolor de la disolución —

— ¿Qué hay de Italia? — Miró al pequeño tristemente, intuyendo el dolor que probablemente el joven italiano sentiría al verlo.

— Ita-chan es muy fuerte — Sonrió Gilbert — Increíblemente es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta… él está consciente de la situación — dijo y se volvió hacia Roderich que lo miró sorprendido — Ita-chan lo ha aceptado de esta manera, él tampoco quiere que sufra los agonizantes recuerdos de su disolución — entornó nuevamente su vista hacia el pequeño que miraba curioso el revolotear de una mariposa.

— Italia ha sufrido mucho… me sorprende su fortaleza —

— Debe ser doloroso aceptar que has perdido a esa persona, aún cuando está tan cerca de ti — susurró más para sí mismo y Roderich lo miró dudoso por lo que había dicho, estuvo a punto de preguntar algo pero decidió mejor callárselo.

Hubo un silencioso instante en que el viento sopló y sólo se escuchó la risa juguetona del pequeño alemán. Por fin Roderich se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

— Si él se convierte en la nación donde tu pueblo vivirá… ¿Qué sucederá contigo? —

— ¿Eso importa acaso? — Cerró los ojos un momento — Tengo que protegerle, no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida… se lo prometí —

— Prusia… tú… — su voz tembló.

— Kesesesesese ¿Señorito, acaso estás preocupado por el grandioso yo? — rio socarrón, burlándose de su preocupación y el austriaco entornó su mirada, sintiéndose como un estúpido al haberse preocupado por él. Prusia suspiró y sonrió hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba — Le prometí a Fritz que también me cuidaría —

— ¿Eh? —

La mirada rojiza del prusiano se tornó nostálgica cuando recordó a su viejo rey.

— Antes de morir… él me pidió que le prometiera que… — miró al cielo como si intentara divisar a su querido superior mirarle desde lo alto — pasara lo que pasara… no desapareciera… — una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ante sus memorias. Roderich se estremeció ante esa palabra, temiendo siquiera la posibilidad de que el prusiano dejara de existir — Así que… de ninguna manera… jamás verás a mi grandiosa persona extinguirse ¡Lo he prometido! ¡Y viviré eternamente! — Estalló en risas al terminar.

— Kono obaka — Susurró Roderich con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios — Mala hierba nunca muere… —

— ¿Uh? — el prusiano miró al aristócrata con una ceja arqueada — ¿Has dicho algo? —

Roderich negó con levedad y le sonrió.

Su corazón estaba tranquilo… era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que platicaba con él de esa forma tan amena. Aunque no fuese similar a la época en que compartieron juntos… ahora, de alguna forma, sentía que había recuperado cierto contacto con el teutón y estaba feliz por ello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los años pasaron y poco a poco Prusia y Austria recuperaron un poco de la relación que habían perdido. A decir verdad, ambos se habían vuelto amigos, con la única diferencia de que, actuaban como si el asunto de su niñez jamás hubiera ocurrido y al contrario sólo hubiera sido un lejano sueño olvidado. Como si aquella promesa sellada con inocencia jamás hubiese ocurrido…

Prusia se encontraba acostado sobre el único sillón que había dentro del salón musical del austriaco. Se encontraba mirando el techo mientras dejaba a su mente perderse entre las dulces notas musicales que Austria interpretaba en el piano. Lo cierto es que, la mente de Gilbert siempre mantenía un debate mental, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a Roderich y sin embargo… siempre había escogido callarlas…

Austria terminó de interpretar aquella melodía y decidió dejar descansar su mente y sus manos un momento, se dio la vuelta y vio a Gilbert perdido en el insípido color del techo, sonrió, parecía que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cómo está Ludwig? — preguntó nada más por entablar una conversación.

— Bien… — susurró y Roderich suspiró resignado con la respuesta — Firmaré una Alianza con Rusia — continuó con monotonía sin dar ápice de interés por sus propias palabras.

Roderich arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Con qué fin? —

— Consumar mi promesa… — se pausó un momento — El sistema de Alianzas… un nuevo plan que ha puesto en marcha una persona de mi casa para asegurar la paz y concretar la existencia de Alemania —

— Ya veo — se dio la vuelta y colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas mientras decidía que canción interpretar esta vez.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Gilbert se había incorporado y ahora le miraba, Roderich se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido — Escuché que tienes problemas con Turquía y no te está yendo bien sobre las etnias a tu disposición —

— Serbia se está comportando un poco insolente… pero pondré todo bajo control pronto… le haré una visita a Bosnia-Herzegovina — dijo mientras buscaba unas partituras.

Gilbert se quedó callado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, sí. Y hoy también he sido awesome."

— ¡Nii-san! — exclamó Alemania abriendo de súbito la puerta del cuarto perteneciente a su hermano, interrumpiendo la escritura que él llevaba ya sobre su grandioso diario.

— ¿Qué sucede West? Más vale que sea bueno estaba bastante ocupado en mi… —

— ¡Es Austria! ¡Serbia le ha disparado! —

El corazón de Gilbert dio un vuelco justo en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Maldición, Austria, bastardo! ¡Levántate, imbécil! — vociferó Prusia irrumpiendo en la habitación con fiereza. Sorteó a Hungría más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar y tomó a Roderich del cuello sacándole del lecho donde reposaba y alzándole con violencia, incitándole a que le viera a los ojos. Rápidamente Hungría, sobresaltada, se apresuró a tomarle las manos a Prusia para que le soltara.

— ¡Suéltale, Prusia! — ordenó la muchacha.

— ¡No! ¡Si mueres sólo por esto eres un completo estúpido, Roderich! — Exclamó furioso el prusiano — Primero seré yo el que te mate —

— Kono obaka… me lastimas — musitó adolorido.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y lo arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama. Internamente estaba aliviado de que Roderich estuviese consiente, sintió un inmenso alivio al saberle bien. No volvió su vista a Hungría, pero sabía que ella le miraba indignada, su atención estaba centrada en la dificultosa respiración del austriaco. Su mirada estaba puesta en el débil vaivén de su pecho, entonces casi involuntariamente se atrevió a acercarse y colar su mano dentro de la camisa del austriaco.

— ¡Ngh! ¡Prusia! ¿Qué estás…? —

— Tu herida — musitó concentrado, mientras movía su mano palpando la venda que le cubría el pecho y se concentraba en su hombro derecho — ¿Es profunda? —

Roderich se quedó callado observando su acción un momento, luego gimió adolorido cuando la mano prusiana presionó sobre la herida. Hungría se removió inquieta ante eso, con la intención de golpear a Gilbert en cualquier momento.

— Estaré bien — le dijo y trató de incorporarse, Gilbert lo vio hacerlo callando su preocupación. Cruzaron sus miradas un momento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó mirándole. Roderich guardó silencio un momento, ordenando los sucesos acontecidos en su cabeza.

— Cuando estaba en casa de Bosnia… Serbia me atacó… — Gilbert apretó el puño involuntariamente — Hirió mi hombro con una bala… y alguien de su casa asesinó a mi superior… — dijo.

— ¿Vas a dejar que eso se quede así? —

Roderich le miró.

— Ya le he mandado un ultimátum a Serbia. Deseo la cabeza de los responsables… pero se rehúsa a entregarlos —

— ¿Un ultimátum? ¡Austria! ¿Vas a dejar que siga burlándose así de ti? ¡Devuélvele el golpe! ¡Invade sus tierras y hazlo pedazos! —

El austriaco abrió los ojos de par en par cuando miró la locura con la que Gilbert hablaba de eso. Destazar a un país y desaparecerlo… parecía dispuesto a hacerlo él mismo.

— No es tan fácil… Prusia… Rusia me ha amenazado… si entro en batalla, él también arremeterá contra mí —

— Así que ese ruso… — musitó — Bien. Entonces te ayudaré —

— ¡Prusia, creí que esa promesa…! —

— No malentiendas señorito. Esto no tiene nada que ver con esa promesa. Necesitas ayuda y yo una excusa para tumbar mi alianza con Rusia y obtener tierras… —

— ¿Eh? —

— Es simple. Usaremos el sistema de Alianzas que Otto creó — dijo — Voy a por las tierras de Rusia —

— Francia dijo que entraría en Guerra si tú tenías algo que ver… —

— ¿Sigue furioso por lo de Alsacia-Lorena? No podría ser mejor… tomaré tierras francesas también — sus ojos destellaron en deseo.

— Gilbert… no necesito tu ayuda… —

— No seas engreído señorito. Esto lo hago por la promesa a Fritz. No estás en posición de objetar nada, necesitas aliarte con alguien y a estas alturas… eres el imperio más odiado de Europa. Además puedo romper nuestra alianza en el momento que quiera y tomar las tierras que dese, no te fíes de mis palabras de cualquier forma. Tómalo o déjalo ¿Cuáles son tus opciones? — Sonrió ladino mientras le tendía la mano.

— No tengo ni una sola, idiota — masculló tomando su mano ante la expectativa de Hungría y Alemania.

El pacto de las potencias centrales estaba hecho.

La primera Guerra Mundial empezó justo después.

-  
"En toda Europa se apagan las luces,  
Puede suceder que jamás volvamos a verlas encendidas"  
-

Tal y como las cosas se habían predicho. Apoyado por Alemania y Prusia, Roderich se atrevió a abrir fuego contra Serbia, asustado, el serbo buscó ayuda con Rusia y este dudó un momento al ver la alianza Austro-Alemana. Francia, al ver que Alemania había entrado en guerra apresuró una alianza con Rusia formando la doble alianza, sin embargo no era suficiente. Prusia decidió atacar primero a Francia pero en su camino hirió a Bélgica, ella, indignada, fue hacia Inglaterra pidiendo ayuda. Arthur rápidamente declaró la guerra a Alemania y firmó una alianza con Rusia y Francia, formando así la triple entente.

Y entonces Europa se volvió un caos…

Hasta que Estados Unidos entró… y todo terminó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Oi, Austria-san! — llamó cantarinamente el italiano, agitando el brazo de lado a lado para llamar su atención desde la blanca cerca.

— Ah, Italia — saludó Roderich mientras se incorporaba cargando una cesta en la que morían las malas hierbas que había arrancado de su perfecto jardín. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo y se acercó hacia el menor — Has crecido mucho — le felicitó cuando estuvo frente a él, notando su nueva estatura.

— Eso es porque Prusia-niisan me devolvió mis regiones vitales — agregó junto con una risilla.

— Sí — suspiró.

— ¡Veo que ya estás mejor después de la guerra! — Exclamó Feliciano de pronto — Prusia-niisan debe de estar feliz —

— Sí, he podido recuperarme de las bajas… Aunque no creo que a él le importe el cómo me encuentro, conociéndole, debe de estar maldiciéndome por no haber podido ser de mayor utilidad —

— No creo — dijo Feliciano — ¿No lo sabes? Prusia y Doitsu se echaron la culpa de la guerra… ellos se llevaron la peor parte… — murmuró con tristeza el italiano.

Los ojos de Roderich se abrieron de par en par.

¿Culpados de la guerra que él inició?

— ¿Qué dices? — se sintió tambalear.

— Prusia-nii pidió que no se te culpara por la guerra. Que Alemania asumiría todas las responsabilidades — dijo.

Roderich bajó su mirada y se quedó observando el suelo, reflexionando, preguntándose… ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Gilbert?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Gilbert! — Roderich abrió la puerta del cuarto prusiano.

Sintió a su corazón oprimirse cuando lo vio en aquel cuarto obscuro, tumbado sobre el lecho mullido de la cama y las vendas cubriendo su cuerpo. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló frente a su figura. Lo vio respirar con dificultad y entonces pudo apreciar de cerca cada una de las heridas que sangraban bajo sus vendas.

— ¡Kono obaka! ¡¿Qué pretendías, protegiéndome? — reclamó golpeando el colchón con sus puños cerrados. La debilidad le carcomió por dentro, le habían herido por su culpa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó aguantar las lágrimas que le amenazaban, terminó apoyando su frente sobre el vientre del prusiano y siguió maldiciéndose internamente.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? La entente no aceptaría su rendición así como así… tenían que haber descargado su furia sobre alguien y partirlo en pedazos… Y esa persona tenía que haber sido él y no Prusia…

Justo en ese momento, una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello, se sobresaltó y elevó el rostro. Se encontró con una débil sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre los labios de Prusia y sus ojos que se abrieron con levedad, dejando ver el opaco rojo en sus orbes. Su corazón volvió a doler por el estado de Gilbert.

— Prometí protegerte… ¿lo olvidas? — volvió a acariciar el achocolatado color de los cabellos austriacos.

— Gilbert… — intentó reclamar pero la voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir.

— Lo siento — susurró y su otra mano la llevó a su cara cubriendo sus ojos — Lo intenté Roderich… créeme que lo intenté… pero no puedo olvidar nuestra promesa… — lo escuchó sollozar y sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrió a una traviesa lagrima correr por su mejillas.

— Baka… Te dije que no me debías nada —

— Lo sé… para ti no es importante… pero para mí lo es, Roderich… —

— ¡No es que no sea importante para mí, Prusia! — exclamó por fin. Todo el tiempo que había callado… ya no podía más, tenía que sincerarse con él, ya no podía seguirse torturando, ya no más… no más dolor.

— Tú la rompiste… —

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! — Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr también — Pero lo hice porque… porque pensé que sería lo mejor —

— ¿Mejor cómo? Sé que también has sufrido… ¿De qué forma para ti todo esto es mejor? —

— Pensé que lo sería… y ahora sé que he cometido un error… —

— ¿Por qué la rompiste, Roderich? Estábamos bien… éramos felices —

— Porque tenía miedo Prusia… — Confesó y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre las sabanas.

— ¿Miedo de qué? Siempre te iba a proteger… siempre iba a estar a tu lado —

— ¡De eso! Aquel día… cuando prometimos eso… tú me besaste… — murmuró.

Gilbert cerró los ojos y lloró un momento más.

— Entonces fue mi culpa… —

— No… yo… tenía miedo… tenía miedo porque cuando lo hiciste… yo era demasiado pequeño… — admitió y tragó con dificultad, se le hacía muy difícil hablar de eso, lo había mantenido en secreto para él mismo — No entendía… no sabía todo lo que mi corazón sentía… me alejé porque le tenía miedo a esos sentimientos… — se pausó — Durante todo ese tiempo… desee que nada de eso hubiese pasado… pensé en tantas cosas… tenía miedo de verte, de encararte y que me dijeras que todo había sido un error… una parte de mí quería que me dijeras que había sido un accidente y que podíamos olvidarlo y todo podría ser igual… pero otra parte de mí tenía miedo de escuchar esas palabras… no quería que eso se considerara un error —

Prusia limpió las lágrimas del austriaco, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando todo lo que su compañero le decía.

— Tardé tiempo en decidir que lo mejor sería terminar nuestra amistad… pero nuestra promesa… nuestra promesa me lo impedía… me engañé a mí mismo y me auto convencí de que podría cumplirla de esa forma… con tu reconocimiento. Que todo acabaría cuando lo hiciera. Pero también quería verte una vez más y comprobar qué era lo que debía hacer — calló un momento — Cuando te vi otra vez, toda mi fortaleza se esfumó y la inseguridad volvió a invadirme… y cuando todo ya estaba confuso para mí… volviste a besarme y deseé saber por qué lo habías hecho... pero, no me diste respuesta — sollozó.

La actitud silenciosa de Gilbert no cambió, continuó expectante, mirando el cuerpo del otro sollozar.

— Tu silencio me dolió… porque me asustaba pensar que todo era un accidente… tenía miedo, porque había tardado bastante tiempo en comprender ¡Que yo estaba enamorado de ti, Gilbert! — exclamó apretando las sabanas entre sus manos, dejando correr todas las lagrimas que, por tantos años, se había guardado.

Hubo un silencio tortuoso que Roderich sintió destrozarle, sabiendo que había cometido un error al decirle la verdad a Gilbert, no sabía lo que pasaría, si eso lo alejaría aún más, si fuese posible, del prusiano, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndole creer que le era indiferente, que esa promesa le daba igual cuando realmente no era así.

Y en el momento que menos se lo esperó, Gilbert le respondió.

— Yo también tenía miedo — por fin habló y Roderich le miró con los lentes empañados. Gilbert se incorporó con dificultad y Roderich se sobresaltó ante sus movimientos, pidiéndole que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, pero entonces el teutón le silenció continuando con lo que iba a decir — Tenía miedo de que te alejaras completamente de mí y que me odiaras cuando te dijera que te amaba —

Los ojos violetas se abrieron en sorpresa haciendo a su corazón galopar ardientemente cuando lo escuchó.

_Sí, definitivamente algo se había roto aquel día. Su amistad… para dar paso al amor._

— ¿No es irónico? Sufrimos tanto… teniendo miedo de saber que en realidad nos amábamos — rio el prusiano — Todo pudo haber sido más fácil Roderich… — le dijo con nostalgia y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, entonces volvió a unir sus labios… después de tanto tiempo con una tangible ansiedad. El austriaco se mantuvo quieto ante el contacto del prusiano, rememorando la sensación de años antes y, esta vez, ya sin temor en su corazón, dejó a este sentir con plenitud el sentimiento que lo invadía cada vez que los labios de Prusia habían chocado con los suyos.

Se separaron para poder respirar y Gilbert sonrió cuando volvió a ver aquella expresión en la cara del austriaco… sin embargo, esta vez sí pudo descifrarla… Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su rostro sorprendido y con un ápice de tristeza, quería que le dijera que le amaba. Eso es lo que siempre faltó, había anhelado tanto esas palabras y esperaba que ya no huyera… y definitivamente no fue así…

Austria volvió a presionar sus labios con fuerza y premura, necesitándolo de una manera que pareció quemarle. Ambos habían anhelado ese momento tanto tiempo. Demasiado…

El calor y sabor de los besos continuaron, cada vez con mayor anhelo, Austria pasó sus manos por el cuello del prusiano y este atrapó su cintura, aferrándolo con cuidado para que no escapara. No supo en qué momento, ni cómo, Austria había acabado de lleno en su cama sobre él, continuando con esos besos hambrientos, como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido y desperdiciado. De pronto, el contacto suave de sus labios no fue suficiente y se encontró acariciando más allá de las ropas, deshaciéndose de ellas tan rápido como podía.

Durante el primer contacto que la mano traviesa de Gilbert hizo, en una caricia bajo la ropa del austriaco, recibió en respuesta el estremecimiento de Roderich acompañado de un suspiro, no lo alejó, al contrario, fue como si este le diese el permiso que necesitaba para poder seguir acariciando su cuerpo.

Las ropas desaparecieron siendo remplazadas por las caricias que uno y otro compartían, mientras sus labios continuaban presionándose. Se ansiaban tanto, se necesitaban desesperadamente en ese momento.

Incluso las sabanas comenzaron a ser molestas y cayeron al suelo. Roderich lo vio, la desnudez prusiana era apenas cubierta por los vendajes rojizos que cubrían su pecho. Acarició las vendas y la sangre coagulada en ellas, sintiendo el dolor de cada herida. Bajó su rostro y besó sobre la tela una y otra vez, lamió aquella zona deseando poder curar cada una de esas heridas. Prusia sintió el dolor del austriaco y le tomó el mentón volviendo a unir sus labios, susurrándole un 'estoy bien'.

Las caricias subieron de intensidad, rozando, descubriendo cada centímetro de piel, pidiendo perdón en cada uno de esos roces.

Y de un momento a otro, del que Roderich no se percató, estaba dejando al prusiano entrar dentro de él.

Las manos de Gilbert apresaron la cadera de Roderich sobre sí. Lo incitó a bajar lentamente sobre su erección, y Roderich gimió cuando sintió la punta del miembro cerca de su entrada, rasgó, en un impulso las vendas del prusiano y también lo hizo gemir adolorido.

— No deberías hacer este esfuerzo… — dijo entre jadeos, mientras evitaba todavía la penetración. Deleitándose con la sensación del voluminoso miembro de Prusia cerca de su intimidad.

— Te necesito — dijo simplemente.

— Yo también, baka… ¡Ah! — Gimió cuando el prusiano comenzó a entrar en él — Prusia… eres demasiado grande… — jadeó placenteramente, arqueándose ante la sensación de su interior invadido por el otro.

Gilbert se sentó en el lecho y, tomando las caderas del austriaco, comenzó a moverlo sobre él, primero con delicadeza, buscando la motivación de Roderich, intentando fundir sus cuerpos, tal y como sus respiraciones y gemidos lograban hacerlo.

El ritmo se aceleró con forme el tiempo transcurría, Austria se abrazó al cuerpo del prusiano y este le atrajo a él presionando su baja espalda, le sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos fundiéndose como si su unión no fuese suficiente ya.

Roderich jadeó con cada embestida con la que Gilbert buscaba introducirse aún más profundo en su ser. Prusia besó el nacimiento del cuello de su compañero, envuelto en ese placer infinito de la calidez del interior austriaco que le recibía amoldándose con una increíble facilidad a él, como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido, como si siempre hubiese sido suyo desde el principio.

Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Si cada ser viviente tenía un complemento perfecto, Prusia sabía que Austria era la otra mitad que la vida le había mandado a encontrar.

Sus corazones latieron aliviados, llenos de ese sentimiento que los había torturado tanto tiempo y ahora sólo les producía la felicidad y paz que tanto habían anhelado recuperar desde su separación.

— Te amo… —

Volvieron a repetirse en ese magnífico vaivén, antes de que sus voces colapsaran en un último suspiro. Dejando que el cremoso caliente de la esencia prusiana se perdiera en el interior del austriaco. Se tumbaron en el lecho, agotados y Gilbert acomodó a Roderich a su lado, envolviéndose mutuamente en un abrazo. Vio lentamente como el cansado amatista perdía su color poco a poco, luchando vanamente por seguir mirándole.

El cuerpo de Roderich tembló aterrado y sintió su puño aferrarse a una venda de las que tenía en el pecho, como si estuviese buscando ayuda, entendía su miedo, él también lo sentía. Tenía miedo de que este fuese simplemente uno de esos tantos sueños que había experimentado desde el día en que sus caminos se separaron, pero no, no podía ser, esta vez había sido tan real, estaban allí, en ese momento, sólo ellos.

Apretó la mano de Roderich con la suya haciéndole saber que no era un sueño, que allí estaba y que también le necesitaba. Besó su frente infundiéndole tranquilidad para que descansara, prometiéndole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien, que seguiría a su lado para cuando él despertara, ya habría mucho más tiempo para recuperar el perdido, más ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido revelados, ya no habría por qué temer. Contagiado por la paz que el prusiano le transmitió, por fin dejó a su cansado cuerpo arrullarse con el sonido de su respiración y perderse entre los brazos de Prusia hacia el mundo de Morfeo.

— Es una promesa… Gilbert… — Alcanzó a susurrar el austriaco justo antes de caer dormido sin obtener una respuesta concreta.

— Sí… — susurró el prusiano acariciando sus cabellos — pero tal vez… después de todo… no podrá cumplirse… — cerró los ojos y miró el techo buscando el cielo en él.

"_Perdóname padre Fritz… tal vez, algunas promesas simplemente no pueden cumplirse de la manera que se esperan…"_ rezó.

_Alemania y Austria son importantes para mí… y hay una última cosa que debo hacer._

* * *

Fail. Fail. Fail. Seré honesta... a mí no me ha agradado como ha quedado este capitulo, a pesar de que intenté mejorarlo. Lo siento. Espero no les haya parecido tan mal como a mí. Al fin y al cabo ustedes tienen la última palabra. Ojalá no les haya quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo (D:) porque todavía este fic tiene algunos capitulos más (?)

**El buzón de Krizz.**

**Kere: **Gracias por tu review ~ espero te siga gustando y puedas seguir en contacto con los personajes (?)

**Kuroko du Lioncourt:** Muchas gracias por el review. Ah, la actitud de Austria y la de Prusia tienen su razón de ser, intento ponerme en sus zapatos para deducir cómo actuarían pero siempre cabe la posibilidad del error (?) además es lo que le da sabor a la trama (?) Drama/Tragedy es mi delirio también, aunque como tú, igual termino tomándolas muy a pecho. Tengo un corazón de pollo.

**Kurohana-Herz:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. (:D) espero poder continuar escribiendo de la manera en que les gusta. Ultimamente me estoy acobardando en mi decisión de alejarme de Fanfiction. Tal vez sólo termine dándome un descanso largo como siempre, pero intentaré volver para abarrotar FF de esta parejita que realmente necesita mucho amor. Aww~ yo también detesto el Prusia/Hungría Pffff~

**Kumiko-kori:** Espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Yo también apoyo el hecho de que hagan el amor y no la guerra, claro pero no un lemon tan fail como yo lo he hecho esta vez –suspira-

**Sha-Lin:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión en el review. Siempre he admirado las virtudes prusianas de Gilbo y me encanta hablar sobre ellas siempre que puedo.

**Kokorochann:** Totalmente de acuerdo.

**Rozen Ann:** Te agradezco mucho por tu review. No sé por qué me sale mucho la sensibilidad de Roderich, pero es que es tan bipolar que a veces simplemente no sé cómo actuaría. Lo que más me encanta de escribir algún Austria/Prusia es enfrentarme a los hechos históricos y buscar una forma de adaptarlos para que estos tengan sentido. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí.


	6. Creer en una promesa

— ¡Gilbert! —

Aquella voz llamándome. Ese grito tan desgarrador y desesperado. Él está aquí. Sonreí de medio lado y alcé el rosto, no para verle, sabía que si lo hacía toda la determinación que sentía se quebrantaría dolorosamente, no quería voltear y ver en su rostro reflejarse esa premurosa pregunta.

_¿Por qué…?_

Porque no había otra opción, trataba de justificarme. Porque el tiempo era ya tarde. Simplemente todo había sido inevitable.

No volteé a verle, toda mi atención estaba puesta sobre esos cinco países delante de mí. Los mismos que en ese momento tenían bajo custodia a West, a Ita-chan… y eran los mismos que no dejaban a Roderich llegar hasta mí.

Mis manos esposadas delante de mí para asegurar el hecho de que no realizaría ninguna agresión contra ellos. Hmph, como si me quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo… De cualquier forma, Francia apuntaba su arma directo a mi cabeza para destrozarla en cuanto su dedo jalara el gatillo.

No tenía miedo a morir, después de todo eso era lo que venía a hacer en ese momento.

Morir…

Morir por una promesa. Sinceramente era el fin que esperaba. Aunque ciertamente, deseaba que las cosas se hubiesen suscitado de otra manera, pero era tarde para reparar en algo tan trivial como el 'hubiera'.

— Prusia — fijé mi vista en él cuando escuché llamarme. El estadounidense ahora me miraba con un gesto de hostilidad y la voz que había usado para nombrarme fue autoritaria. Toda la atención se había centrado sobre él y lo siguiente que diría. Incluso Roderich había calmado su desesperado clamor y agradecí por ello, sin embargo, sabía que eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Incluso, se convertiría en algo aún más doloroso.

— Los daños de la guerra. Sopesando los acontecimientos que han ocurrido desde 1914 hasta el día de hoy y teniendo en cuenta lo que nos has dicho. Más allá de las compensaciones que serán impuestas, hemos resuelto permitir su reconstrucción — habló y casi pude sentir como a todos se les cortaba el aliento, quizá un pequeño matiz de alivio se reflejó.

¿Por qué había iniciado la Segunda Guerra? Era algo muy simple. Porque prometí protegerlos. Prometí proteger a Roderich, y al final de la primera guerra lo había hecho. Había logrado evitar que la Entente le pusiera un dedo encima. Ellos habían querido buscar responsables, cuando vencieron quisieron arremeter con furia contra quien había ocasionado el problema y recargar todo el peso de su reconstrucción contra él. Sabía que ansiaban con todo su odio hacer pedazos a Roderich… pero no, no iba a permitir que lo hicieran. Justo antes de que fuesen a buscarlo, me planté frente a ellos y declaré haber sido yo quien le motivó a hacerlo, lo cual, ciertamente no había sido del todo falso.

Entonces, me llevé conmigo a West. Sabía de mis intenciones por proteger a Roderich, él sabía tantas cosas de mí, lo que había pasado en nuestra niñez jamás fue un secreto para él y me apoyó. Siempre lamente haberlo arrastrado a tal sufrimiento. La Entente nos había castigado con una recesión económica de lo más terrible, dar comida a nuestra gente era un completo sacrificio y ver el dolor en cada uno de ellos fue atormentante para mí, pero pensaba en que si esto le hubiese tenido que pasar a Roderich, definitivamente jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. West y yo éramos fuertes, ambos habíamos aguantado vigorosas batallas, conocíamos nuestros límites y nuestras fortalezas, pero también conocía las de Roderich y sabía que esa carga lo hubiera destrozado y no quería que eso pasara.

Salvé a Roderich. Pero estaba rompiendo mi promesa con West.

— Sin embargo existe la necesidad de más pruebas de su arrepentimiento — volví a escuchar su voz y me sacó de mis efímeros recuerdos justo en ese instante — Si te importa el futuro de tu hermano menor… — miré a West justo en ese instante y pude sentir la mirada suplicante de Ita-chan también, estaba seguro de lo que vendría a continuación, la perspicacia de Italia siempre me había asombrado — Desaparece aquí como símbolo del militarismo alemán — exigió y toda la atención recayó en mí, cerré mis ojos para evitar el dolor de ver a Roderich. Para ese momento él seguramente estaría suplicando que no lo hiciera y negándose a ese hecho.

Sí. Yo había iniciado la Segunda Guerra Mundial porque prometí proteger a West. Quizá él no recordara puesto que su cuerpo todavía se encontraba inerte, pereciendo los últimos recuerdos del Sacro Imperio Romano en él, cuando le juré esa promesa. Él no iba a desaparecer mientras yo estuviera allí. La razón por la que inicié la guerra fue porque no pude soportar más el martirio que estaba pasando nuestro pueblo y él. Me lancé al campo de batalla una vez más para recuperar la gloria alemana y todo estaba empezando a salir bien, había tomado las mejores estrategias que pude aprender de Fritz, actué con minuciosidad, rapidez, fuerza, preví lo que podía haber ocurrido y en el miedo de que atacaran lo más preciado para mí, obligué a Roderich a vivir con nosotros, bajo nuestra protección. A pesar de que fue casi una anexión sin reparar en su pueblo, él aceptó.

Nunca dejé que él se involucrara en la guerra y le repetía que todo estaría bien y que nuestra promesa no se rompería… pero estaba negando lo inevitable justo en ese momento. Cuando todo comenzó a perderse y por fin, la Alemania Nazi había caído por el poder de los Aliados.

Justo en ese momento, supe que había empeorado las cosas. Austria y Alemania serían acusados y partidos en pedazos por ellos, en el afán de protegerlos había terminado exponiéndolos aún más.

Pero pude hablar directamente con los aliados. Había llegado al acuerdo de que las recesiones económicas que se les impondrían serían menos severas, se les permitiría la reconstrucción bajo una custodia y no serían repartidos parte por parte… sólo con una única condición…

— ¡Yo, Gilbert Weillschmidt, declaro la disolución de Prusia! —

…

De pronto todo quedó en un silencio espectral, que me hizo pensar que el mundo se había detenido a mi alrededor, mis ojos rodaron sobre cada uno de los presentes y su inamovilidad me aparentaron confirmar que yo era el único ser tangible en ese lugar. Cada uno mantenía su mirada constante sobre mí como si yo me moviera más rápido que ellos y parecían haberse quedado sin respiración, sin habla, sin voz ni conciencia. Incluso el rostro de Roderich se congeló en una dolorosa expresión de desesperanza.

Por un momento pensé que había muerto instantáneamente y que el mundo había colapsado justo en el momento en que declaré mi disolución. Suspiré sin más y miré mis manos aún opresadas por las esposas aliadas.

¿Estaba realmente muerto?

Suspiré con resignación.

¿Vivir eternamente en ese punto donde el tiempo se detuvo?

— Esperaba ver el momento de la desaparición de una nación — pronunció con cierta desilusión Inglaterra, cosa que me alivió mínimamente, al menos no estaba muerto… aún.

— Las armas no tienen mayor significado que el de privarnos de nuestra libertad — musitó Italia mirando el suelo.

Sonreí sin mirar a Feliciano como seguramente todos lo hicieron. Nunca creerían que el pequeño podría llegar a una conclusión tan seria de pronto. Pero es que no conocían realmente a Ita-chan.

Justo después escuché la risa socarrona de Francis.

— Lo presencié muchas veces, incluso desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Alemania. Indicios de la muerte de Prusia que empezaron a suscitarse desde un acontecimiento crucial, pero entonces, la base de tu existencia se transfería a algo más — le miré seriamente mientras hablaba — Desde ese momento tú existencia dependía meramente de la tierra misma —

Se refería a que, desde la separación de Roderich, yo había dejado de vivir la vida como Gilbert Weillschmitd, y me había convertido solamente en Prusia. Mi existencia dependía enteramente a mi condición de país más que a mi propia voluntad. Para poder dar razón a mi vana existencia juré a West la promesa de protegerlo.

— Así que, ahora que has exteriorizado tu disolución ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo debería llamarte? —

— Vete al diablo — Le espeté en el rostro.

— Idiota, te dispararé —

— Atrévete si puedes — le reté sonriéndole y luego mi rostro volvió a adquirir el matiz de seriedad inicial — Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro del por qué soy capaz de permanecer con vida — dije con ironía. Muchas veces en mi soledad me pregunté por qué no podía morir…

— Entonces yo decidiré por ti, Da —

La sangre se me heló al reconocer esa voz y el rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos se cortó de súbito a medida que escuché como se aproximaba a mí.

— Como mi zona de ocupación contiene muchas de las áreas a las que estás conectado… —

Las pisadas que daba sobre la nieve emitían un sonido crudo y pesado. La respiración se me fue cortando gradualmente y casi perdí el aliento cuando lo escuché tocar mi hombro y susurrar en mi oído.

— Tomaré tu custodia. Tengo muchos trabajos para ti —

Me quedé paralizado en ese lugar. Cada una de sus palabras chocó contra mi cuello como una brisa helada y casi pude sentir su escalofriante sonrisa detrás de mí, tan tangible.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo, América? — canturreó con jovialidad hacia el estadounidense, todavía con su posesiva mano sobre mí.

El americano pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego con suma seriedad respondió.

— Está bien —

— ¡NO! ¡Gilbert! — Exclamó Roderich.

Y su voz me regresó al mundo del que me había vuelto ajeno. Había olvidado por completo que él estaba allí, presenciando en silencio cada crucial segundo.

_Roderich… lo siento…_

Me atrevía a entornar mi vista hacia él y le sonreí con tristeza.

— Gil… —

— Basta, Roderich — le susurré con tranquilidad y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él. Los aliados no dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento durante el transcurso.

— Ya lo escuchaste. No podemos hacer nada. Parece ser que tendremos que separarnos durante un tiempo nuevamente — hablé mientras llegaba frente a él — "Para nosotros que podemos esperar para recuperarnos con nuestras largas vidas, el tiempo es una ventaja" — elevé mis manos esposadas y acaricié su húmeda mejilla mientras me pausaba — Ita-chan me dijo eso una vez. Ya que esto es inevitable, vamos a creer en esas palabras. Ganemos tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo… —

Sus temblorosos ojos violetas se posaron con dificultad sobre los míos y su llanto cesó por un momento, mientras el mundo parecía detenerse una vez más, solo para nosotros. El color de sus mejillas se volvió melocotón al tiempo que esa misma acción brindó un cálido tacto a mi palma.

— Mientras estemos vivos. Sigamos creyendo en nuestra promesa —

* * *

Fail espera, lo sé. Para algo cortito, también lo sé (?) Han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho llorar (;w;) Pero estoy decidida a terminar esta historia.  
La actualización es en honor al cumpleaños de un amigo muy especial, además de increíble escritor: PreuBen_Prussia. Deceadle un feliz cumpleaños que es en un día muy especial y sólo una vez al año (?).  
Esta vez no habrá Buzón de Krizz porque cofcofsoyflojacofcof es algo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. Pero tengan por seguro que pronto contestaré sus reviews. Mientras tanto sigan dejandolos para que esta historia continue con vida, que ya sólo le quedan dos capitulos más.

Con amor. Gracias.


End file.
